minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Herobrine (Bender Saga)
Author`s note This is Herobrine`s edition made by OlympianSword. DOES not solely apply to Bender Saga. About Herobrine has been born before the universe was created, alongside Notch and Steve. Like Steve, he was born a mortal human, as who he used to be good-hearted, ambitious and even caring for anyone he values. As Notch, Steve and Herobrine explored a Shrine the Humans had built for Notch, Notch suddenly went crazy, attacking him. Before he fell to his death, Herobrine had absorbed Void energy, which he used to retaliate. His attempt failed, but he was crashed into a cave ceiling, absorbing more Void energy. It helped him survive, but also transformed him into an evil, spirit-like creature. He attacked the Humans, but was banished into the Nether. In the Nether, Herobrine realizes what happened to him (he was blinded and deadly injured) and seemingly, became a mental breakdown (a psycho), life in the Nether driving him more and more insane. Doing his everyday best to survive, Herobrine learnt of the current ruler, the Wither King. Herobrine decided to challenge him, but finds himself defeated. He trains himself through insufferable tasks, challenges the Wither King again and wins. Taking his place, Herobrine took over the nether. After a thousand years, Herobrine managed to go to the mortal world, where he meets Steve (who attacks him thinking he is a monster). Suffering through the rejection of his twin brother, Herobrine runs off and then, swears revenge on Notch to have him suffer the same pain that Herobrine did. Doing so, Herobrine`s new evil side had him cause darkness and evilness all over the Minecraft realm (as seen in Book of Notch: The Great War), eventually Notch appearing and Herobrine fighting him. Herobrine loses, and is presumably banished again. However, he merely is sent to the Overworld, where his army is out for his blood because of him leading them into a war. In his weakened state, Herobrine fights off the predators and barely survives. After stumbling around in the Overworld, he is forced to retreat into the Nether, this time being one of his most traumatic moments. Over the years, Herobrine has regained slight parts of his sanity, becoming more cold-blooded, intelligent, and also acquired the Title of the Grim Reaper, all dead people coming to the Nether, where Herobrine judges them. Also, he created the Soul Sickle which empowered him. He and Notch had lots of clashes, Herobrine being driven by his hatred and anger, Notch driven by the desire to save the Humans. However, when not confronting Notch, Herobrine is shown to be not completely evil, travelling to the Overworld for minor shenanigans for his own amusement, or sometimes fighting back against larger threats with others. (e.g Entity 303) In the Bender Saga, Herobrine has a right hand named Herochrome and eventually has to fight the Benders. Knowing it would cause great catastrophe trying to stop them, Herobrine trains in order to be powerful enough to overwhelm them (Herobrine isn`t the type of underestimating people). Personality In his first years as Herobrine, he used to be crazy, dark-hearted, and basically a psychopath who killed without pity or remorse. Later on, he developed a new personality, being honorable, devious and slightly sentient, actually caring about the undead soldiers in his command. Being a painfully honest character, Herobrine sometimes takes no notice when he hurts someones feeling. It is shown he admires his twin brother Steven, but carries great hatred towards Notch, referring to him as an "old geezer" in multiple occasions, but sometimes even doing things together, for example attempting to share a house together. When not on duty, Herobrine enjoys hanging out in his castle or doing regular everyday-things with his army (or committing shenanigans in the mortal world). He also loves Overworld food due to him regularly eating nether food, thus making overworld food much more delicate to him. He does not underestimate any opponent who has powers. But, as it always has been, he has no qualms over killing someone. In MCFFW: The Legendary Warriors Herobrine can be considered the most dedicated among the villains. First, there is the fact that he is fought FOUR times, while most others are fought once or twice. He joined Tantibus since he saw a chance of a new age for himself in his plan. Herobrine contributes most to the success of his plan, even getting to the point of destroying a whole town and exterminating its population without ever having issues with it. Some others of his contribution involve * Resurrecting the Doctor just so he can help (cutting him down as he falls to his son) * Storming Possible World, exterminating any kind of life * Leaving Ardmune and Solarus for dead, not intervening as they were losing * Summoning a monster army to strengthen himself Powers Infinite Umbrakinesis Infinite Inferkinesis Infinite Umbra-Electrokinesis (Dark Lighting) Advanced Black Hole summoning Infinite Necromancy Powerful Scythe-Wielder. Anti-God Death Embodiment Signature Attacks 'Soul Reaper: ' Herobrine charges forward at his target and unleashes an insta-killing flurry of scythe strikes. In Battle Herobrine, being a death incarnation, obviously has a very deadly fighting style. His powerful scythe swings coupled with his breakneck movement speed make him a very strong fighter. However, due to his decaying body, he is quite frail and can`t take damage quite well. Long story short, he is a glass cannon. Quotes Good? Ha! There is no good and evil. There is just power and the weaklings who don`t use it, like me and you. I can`t call you brother anymore. He will pay for what he has done to me. In MCFFW: The Legendary Warriors Herobrine is pretty much the second in command and the villain who is fought most frequently (all villains are fought once or twice, Herobrine four times though). Even then, he has private reasons to follow the destruction. Trivia Herobrine is known to be the only villain that never stays dead for a long time. Even if someone manages to slay him (which is VERY rare), he recovers and returns in a matter of weeks (or days), contrary to other villains, who stay dead for centuries or millennia.Category:Creepypastas Category:Herobrine Saga Category:Fanfiction Characters